You're A God
by Casey Crowe
Summary: .marluxia x larxene. .angst. .songfic. Marluxia worships the ground Larxene walks on... until one specific incident.


Hi again. Guess who's writing angsty MarlyLarxy… I'll give you one hint; it isn't Salem. Anyways, the song is 'You're a God' by Vertical Horizon… and I think the whole 'God' factor came in because I just finished watching Bruce Almighty. Eh, enjoy. And, review, please, I would love critiques.

**Crow**

xxx

_ I've got to be honest_

_ I think you know_

_ We're covered in lies and that's OK_

_ There's somewhere beyond this I know_

_ But I hope I can find the words to say _

Marluxia bent down, hands folded above his head, and his forehead resting against his extravagant brown bed. He wasn't a religious person - once you've been turned into a shadow, a Nobody, a piece of scum beneath his own combat boots, you wouldn't believe in any type of religion except atheism, either.

'_If there's a God in this world, he damnwell be paying attention to this prayer._

_God, I miss her. I need Larxene more than I need air. More than I need the rest of the Organization, more than I need Kingdom Hearts. More than I need a heart its self. I'm not gonna be able to make it without her_.

_Uh… Amen…?_' He ended awkwardly; Marluxia had only went once to church, and that was as a seven-year old boy and only because he'd spent the night with one of his friends.

_Never again no  
No never again _

He shuffled half-heartedly to his feet, as if staying on the ground was the proper place for him to be. In truth, he didn't feel like moving. Without Larxene, he didn't have a reason to go on. He didn't have a reason to live.

Was it already three days? Marluxia couldn't believe it. Three days since Larxene had stabbed him in the back… nearly literally. Kunai had landed all around him, missing by a hair's breadth and obviously missing on purpose. Why had Larxene ran off with that_scoundrel_ Axel? Couldn't she see he was just using the above-ground members of the Organization? Couldn't she see that Marluxia was just using him, as well? Or was her aim simply luck, and she was really blind as a bat?

_'Cause you're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
You're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you go _

Marluxia squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to reminisce of Tuesday's experience. It was bad enough he'd already had nightmares of it last night. He opened his eyes, tears threatening to well up in the beautiful, chocolate-brown irises. He stared off into the black, empty darkness that was the World That Never Was.

Standing up straight, he stomped off into the Hall of Memories, knowing Xigbar would poke fun at him for crying, and knowing that Marluxia would simply wrap a long thorn vine around his neck until he teleported out of the room. Summoning his scythe just to be prepared for when he stepped out into the raining abyss, Marluxia continued down a straight line through the center of the Hall of Memories, ignoring Xigbar yelling at him. It wasn't like he was shooting at the moment anyways… Although the thought of asking Xigbar to shoot him was tempting._  
_

_But I've been unable_

_ To put you down_

_ I'm still learning things I ought to know by now_

_ It's under the table so_

_ I need something more to show somehow _

He charged through the huge double doors of the Castle That Never Was, walking voluntarily into the abnormal, vulnerable feeling of being in the open. Where thousands of Heartless could simply rise up and kill him at any second. But Marluxia wanted that. He needed a challenge, he needed thousands of NeoShadows, Shadows, Soldiers, and Book Keepers to rise up out of the darkness and attack him at once. He needed to get out all his feelings…. and one of the only ways to do that was to spend himself of all his energy.

Marluxia got his wish. First was the inkiness of a NeoShadow, but then the Shadows and Soldiers came, surrounding him and swarming around him. Slash after slash of the rose-pink scythe and sending beautiful, blood-red rose petals scattered everywhere. Alas, as soon as they touched the wet, shadowy cement, they dissipated immediately._  
_

_Never again no_

_ No never again _

"You know, Marly-dear…" A female voice whispered, hidden in the shadows. "I was only testing you."

The female stepped out of the shadows, right beside the brown-pink haired man.

Marluxia's jaw tensed, and his grip on the scythe tightened. Stems of thorns began to seep out from the alleyways, and Larxene's kunai began to crackle.

"If that's your way of testing loyalty, Larxene, I don't believe I should be loyal any more." Marluxia snarled.

"Your words are hollow, Marluxia, and I know it. You're too obsessed with me to let me go."

"Oh?" Marluxia lifted his head up, not a tear in his eye, and a cocky smirk placed on his mouth.

_'Cause you're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know_

And in an instant, Marluxia's scythe was clashing against Larxene's kunai. Marluxia was being electrocuted, and Larxene was being squeezed by his vines. They were near evenly matched; but Marluxia was superior, just by a number. Eleven to twelve, and eleven wins. Because it is closer to one? Maybe. Because it wanted revenge? Probably.

Sweat and blood and water mixed together on the cement below, and both Nobodies panted heavily. Marluxia had made the first attack, and he had made the last, as well. Larxene lay propped against the wall of an alley, her lungs burning to get more oxygen in them.

"Never again, Larxene, never again."

_ You're a god_  
_ And I am not_  
_ And I just thought_  
_ I'd let you go _

Marluxia used his scythe as a cane; Larxene's electrocution had numbed most power of all his limbs. He slowly crippled his way into the Castle once again, and once again, Xigbar yelled at him.. Although this time with concern. Marluxia muttered a simple 'I'm fine', which echoed clearly off the walls of the Hall of Memories.

The victor -was he really victorious, though?- kneeled at his bedside once again, allowing his scythe to dematerialize beside him. He wrapped his fingers together, let them rest above his head, and let his bleeding forehead stain the sheets.

_I've got to be honest  
I think you know  
We're covered in lies and that's OK  
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say  
Never again no  
No never again_

He had to think of what to say this time - what could he say? Hey, God, thanks for showing me the love of my life is a backstabbing…. No. He swallowed hard, and allowed his thoughts to project themselves.

'_Dear God, thank you. You allowed me to release my blind sight, and I appreciate it. Maybe I'll actually believe in you now… Heh, it's doubtful. Oh, by the way, I know we're all damned to hell anyways, but put Larxene in the worst ring of it you can.'_

_'Cause you're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
You're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you go _


End file.
